Immortality
For a gallery of examples for Immortality, see here. The power to never age and recover from almost any injury. Also Called *Death Immunity *Eternal Life *Everlasting Life *Endless Life Capabilities Users possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Chronolock': Exist outside normal space-time continuum, and thus immune to what happens in it. *'Death': No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short, the user cannot die a second time. Most common form of immortality. *'Head Liberation': Survive decapitation. *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Invulnerability': Cannot be harmed in any way or form, therefore death is omitted. **Temporary Invincibility *'Oxygen Independence': Survive without the need for oxygen. *'Self-Sustenance': Survive without the need for bodily resources, such as food. *'Semi-Immortality': Un-aging. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Self-Resurrection': Completely heal fatal injuries and resurrect upon death if body isn't entirely destroyed. Levels of Immortality Semi-Immortality * Cannot age, thus preventing death via senescence. * Remains vulnerable to mortal wounds, diseases, and foreign substances. * Mental damage may still occur. Immortality * Cannot age once reaching a certain point. * Immune to diseases, toxins and drugs. * Wounds, even crippling or fatal ones, heal near instantly. * Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. * May apply only to biological immortality, as the mind or soul may remain mortal. * Immortality power may be removed, rendering the user mortal once again. Absolute Immortality * Cannot age. * Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. * All wounds and injuries heal instantly. * Immortality applies to body, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "absolute". * Power is absolute, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. Associations *Absolute Immortality *Omnilock *Unfettered Body Limitations * Immortality Negation. * Cannot overcome the End of Time, unless the form of immortality is an absolute type, hence why just like Regenerative Healing Factor, it is unclear how long it would last. * May be erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers, killing the immortals in question before they become immortal. * Nonexistence may wipe the user out of existence, as opposed to simply killing them biologically. * May have certain weaknesses that are lethal (i.e. decapitation, disintegration, poison). * User may go mad, from the effects of time and boredom. ** This can also cause madness overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. * Some immortals could be infertile, or they're incapable of passing this ability to their descendents. * Immortality may depend on outside sources and objects (i.e. Horcruxes, Shikon shards). * Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Age-based Abilities